


devilish

by lilren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilren/pseuds/lilren
Summary: its not only about what you can see// stray kids fantasy au, mainly from jisungs pov





	devilish

It's all way harder than it was supposed to be.

Whats worse - there's no way back.

My name's Jisung, welcome to my private hell. 

//prob. slow updates


End file.
